She Reigns
by theedgeofthedesert
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE REIGNING LORELAI. An older Rory takes on issues with Jess, her daughter Lori who's just like her grandma Lorelai, and son Jake who takes on the rebel phase with more serious results this time around.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Own nothing.

Note: The sequel to The Reigning Lorelai! Less sad but a lot more drama mixed in. This is set 16 years after The Reigning Lorelai. Jess and Rory are 43 and Lori is 16. Jess and Rory's other son Jake is 11. Janelle is 21 and Gigi is 25. Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Why do you insist on that damned pig squealing to wake us up? Even on a Saturday morning?" 43-year-old Jess Mariano asked his wife groggily.

"I love that alarm clock and I know you do too."

"Sure I do. Wanna make it up to me?"

"Depends on how I can."

"Kiss me and wake me up," he asked while yawning.

Rory grinned and sat up to position herself on top of Jess. She nibbled on his earlobe and ran her hands up and down his chest. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and trailed more down to his stomach. She returned back up to kiss him fully on the lips. Her lips parted immediately so Jess's tongue could come through and work its magic. They parted a couple minutes later in need for air and looked into each other's eyes.

But their peace was broken when Lori made her Saturday morning wake up call.

"Hey Dad stop doing dirty things with mom and come make me French Toast," she yelled from outside her parent's door.

"I hate that she inherited her cooking skills," Jess mumbled.

"Or lack of cooking skills. At least she got the coffee gene. That's all that matters for me."

"You're going to be held responsibly if she dies early."

"Coffee makes you happy though!"

"Dad, French Toast! Mom, coffee!" Lori shouted again.

Rory jumped off of Jess and ran out of the room chanting, "Coffee coffee coffee!"

Jess laughed as he slowly got out of bed. "Just another morning at the Marianos."

* * *

11 year old Jake Mariano groaned hearing his sister shout and his mother do her coffee chant. He put his pillow over his head trying to draw more sleep in but when is door creaked open he knew that wasn't happening.

"Jakey," Rory sang, "coffee time. And French toast."

All she got was a gruff leave me alone.

"Come on babe get up."

"I'm not your babe…and don't call me Jakey…I don't know why you do that."

"You're a Luke incarnate you know that."

"I drink coffee."

"Good point…will you get up if I take you to Barnes and Noble for a new book and Love Park?"

"Bribery will get you everywhere mother."

Mother and son walked out of Jake's room into the living room of their 4-room loft in Center City Philly. In the kitchen Jess was at the stove while Lori sat at the table drinking coffee and flipping through a magazine. Rory stopped at the doorway of the kitchen while Jake headed over to get some coffee at the counter. She observed her family and how much they had grown.

11-year-old Jake was male version of his mother but held his father's eyes. He had a nature like his dad to be quiet and brooding and pretty grumpy in the morning. But he had the same love of books like both of his parents and the Gilmore wit and coffee addiction.

But it was 16-year-old Lori that brought amazement to bother her parents. She was a carbon copy of her grandmother Lorelai (A/N: Think of the girl who played teenage Lorelai in "Dear Emily and Richard" and you've got our Lori.) in looks and personality. Jess thought it was a little creepy how similar she was. It was why she got along so well with her mother and her godparents. Luke was extra protective of her and even took it upon himself to teach her how to fish. She helped Sookie at the Dragonfly during her stays in Stars Hollow and she had a very odd bond with her grandpa Christopher.

Looking away from Lori she looked at her husband of 21 years and felt the same flutter in her stomach that she felt when she first met him. He aged well with only little shades of gray in his hair and a rough beard on his face. His body had filled out nicely from his scrawny phase. He'd stressed himself over the years by writing 4 best-selling books since Lori was born. But only true Mariano fans knew about The Subsect. The day Lori turned 16 was when he started writing the book he promised Rory he would. It was dedicated to all 4 of the Lorelai's…even Gran.

Rory shook herself from her thoughts and went to the cabinet to get a mug for her coffee. She poured the black substance in the giant mug and joined Lori and Jake at the table. Jess joined with their French toast 5 minutes later and forks clattered as the Marianos settled down to breakfast.

* * *

Next up: "Why are you pushing this Jess? Why are you so afraid she's gonna get pregnant?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Own NOTHING

Note: It's mind boggling how busy my life has gotten. My aunt and cousin are here to visit so I'm gonna be busy for the next few weeks. Plus school is coming in less than a month. It's insane. I'll try and update this and Nothing Less Radiant as much as I can but I can't promise a lot. Thanks for the reviews and stay cool everyone!

After breakfast Lori and Jake went to their rooms to get dressed for the day. Meanwhile Rory loaded the dishwasher while Jess put everything he used for cooking away. When they were done Jess pulled Rory to the table and sat her on his lap. She nested her head at his neck and breathed in the cologne he'd worn for so many years. She lifted her head and lightly trailed kisses at his neck. Her hand reached under his shirt while the other played with the waistband of his pajama pants. Jess groaned at her touch and lifted her head so he could kiss her properly. He pulled back so he could catch his breath and took a good look at Rory. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "You're amazing."

She smiled and whispered back, "I need more coffee." She hopped off his lap and skipped with her coffee mug to the coffee maker. Jess laughed at her giddiness.

"So what's the plan for today?" Rory asked.

"I think Janelle said something about stopping by."

"Oh really? I feel like I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Rory she goes to school at Penn you see her all the time."

"Because you cook her food."

"And you supply her with coffee."

"And the kids entertain her."

"Someone has to give her a little loving and entertainment. She better not be getting too much of it at school."

"Oh you're kidding Jess. She's a female version of you…she's gorgeous. Guys fawn over her…she uses it to her advantage."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means your sister isn't 5 anymore and thinks boys have cooties. She's had a few boyfriends."

"Thank God she had a Dean."

"I never thought those words would ever come out of your mouth," Rory whispered in awe.

"I hated that guy anyways."

"Because he was a Dean."

"Ok so moving on…can you get the kids out of here today so I can do a little writing?"

"Gladly…I'm taking Jake to get a new book and then we'll hang at Love Park maybe. Didn't Teddy come back from Korea yesterday?"

"Yeah I bet Lane and Zach were ecstatic to have their baby boy home," Jess said sarcastically.

"We'll send Lori over there I guess. She'll be really excited to see him anyways she has the cutest crush on him."

"Oh God stop already!"

"Jess she's 16…I had my first boyfriend when I was 16."

"But Lori like grew up with Teddy. Oh…oh geeze. I just had a thought."

"What?"

"Teddy is Lori's Christopher. Or at least he will be."

"43 years old and you're already off your rocker. Why would Teddy of all people be her Christopher? Why do you even think she has one?"

"Because she's just like Lorelai," he stated simply.

"And…I don't see your point."

"She could get pregnant."

"Jess!"

"It's not that hard!"

"You're insane…"

"Think about it Rory…they've grown up together, their parents, are best friends, he was her first kiss because Lori was just so curious-"

"How'd you know about that?" Rory interrupted confused.

"I'm her father Rory…I can find out these things. I know Lori…I knew she was a girl before she knew she was a girl. I think I know her better than she knows herself," he said getting slightly annoyed at the conversation now.

"Why are you pushing this Jess…why are you so afraid she's going to get pregnant?" Rory asked now shouting at him.

"Because she's just like Lorelai!" he shouted back bitterly.

Rory's eyes narrowed and she thrusted her still mug towards Jess so the coffee poured all over him. Jess winced and yelled, "Damnit Rory." She just glared at him and stalked off to their room. She walked past Lori who was leaning in the doorway crying silently. She walked into the kitchen and started at Jess who had his head in his hands. He didn't notice Lori standing there.

"Why do you hate me so much dad?" she whispered.

Jess looked up at his daughter stunned. "Lori," he struggled to say, "I can't…I don't…"

Lori just shook her head and hurried out the front door.

Next Up: Tomorrow Teddy Kim would wake up and wonder why he dreamed that Lorelai Alexis Mariano, his best friend, came to his house and pretty much jumped his bones when he answered the door.


End file.
